DAEHANIE APPA
by yanu januarti
Summary: awalnya Hakyeon hanya seorang orangtua tunggal, sampai anaknya salah memanggil orang yang akhirnya membuat ia bertemu dengan orang dari masa lalunya, seseorang yang amat spesial baginya. ff VIXX pertama dengan cast 90line LeoN,,, hope u like it


Daehannie Appa!

 **RATED : t/m**

 **GENRE: family, romance sedikit, humor sedikit**

 **CAST : Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Song Daehan, Kim Wonshik, Jung Eunji**

 **WARNING: garing krenyes-krenyes, typo bertebaran, 5k+ word yang dijamin bikin mual.**

BYURRRR

Terlihat seorang siswi yang menyiram siswi lain di lapangan dengar air kotor yang menyebabkan seragam siswi itu kotor dan bau, sementara si korban hanya pasrah dibully di depan siswa dan siswi lain yang hanya mentertawakannya. Kecuali seorang siswa yang memiliki tatapan mata tajam yang hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan wajah datar.

" Kau kira siapa dirimu hah? Kau pikir kekasihku akan tertarik denganmu?" ucap si tersangka pembullyan sambil mendorong kepala si korban

" Kau kira kekasihku akan tertarik pada gadis cupu macam dirimu? Apa kau tidak punya kaca dirumahmu?" lanjutnya

Sementara si korban hanya bisa menangis dalam diam mendengar ejekan temannya itu, ya jika gadis di depannya ini mau disebut begitu.

" Baby hentikan." Ucap siswa yang memiliki tatapan tajam itu. Sepertinya ia malas melihat adegan kekasihnya membully siswi cupu berkacamata di hadapannya itu.

" Aih oppa, apa yang kau katakan. Gadis jelek ini harus diberi pelajaran karna sudah berani menyukaimu." Elak si pembully sambil mendorong tubuh gadis yang dibully ke tanah.

" Apa aku salah kalau aku menyukai seseorang? Aku bahkan tidak mengatakannya pada kekasihmu, aku hanya mengaguminya, apa yang kulakukan adalah dosa?" lirih si korban, ternyata dapat didengar oleh si pembully.

" Dosa kau bilang? Kau lahir saja sudah dosa!" teriak si pembully lalu menampar si korban.

" Dengarkan aku gadis buruk rupa! Jika sampai aku tau kau memandang pacarku sekalilagi, aku pastikan kau akan menyesal." Lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Sementara tangis si korban semakin deras saat siswi yang membullynya itu meninggalkan lapangan. Dia hanya mengagumi kekasih orang, namun mengapa ia malah dibully? Dia tidak pernah bermaksud merebut kekasih siswi itu, tapi mengapa ia malah diperlakukan sebagai sampah?

OoO

Suasana Seoul pagi itu sedikit berawan, meski begitu matahari tetap menyinari kawasan kota dengan penuh semangat tanpa adanya rintik hujan.

Sama halnya dengan seorang wanita yang sedang sibuk didapur dengan bahan dan alat masak untuk membuat sarapan sederhana, bibirnya bersenandung salah satu lagu anak-anak dengan riang sementara tangannya tiada henti bergerak untuk menyelesaikan menu pagi ini.

Matanya tetap fokus pada wortel yang ia potong kecil-kecil oleh pisau di tangannya, terkadang mata indahnya sesekali melirik pada panci di atas kompor yang berisi sup.

" Eomma..." sebuah suara lirih dari belakang wanita itu mengganggu konsentrasinya untuk memasak.

Lantas ia langsung mematikan kompornya dan menengok ke belakang. Dimana seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar enam tahun sedang berdiri semponyongan sambil mengucek salah satu matanya pertanda ia masih mengantuk. Si wanita hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah putranya yang terlihat sangat lucu.

" Aigoo... uri daehanie, kenapa hm? Masih mengantuk?" tanya si ibu sambil mengangkat daehan ke dalam pelukanya lalu mencium pipi gembil bocah itu.

Daehan sendiri tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sebagai jawaban, ia malah meletakkan kepalanya kepundak ibunya. Si ibu sendiri hanya tertawa geli merasakan nafas putranya yang mengenai permukaan lehernya.

" Daehanie mau tidur lagi eoh? Tidak sekolah? Bukankah hari ini ibu guru akan mengajarkan lagu baru?"

" Sebentar eomma~~ daehan masih mengantuk~~" balas Daehan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Aih anak eomma yang tampan tidak boleh malas. Sekarang daehan siapkan peralatan sekolah, nanti eomma mandikan, eomma masih harus membuat telor gulung dan sup kesukaan daehan, oke?" tawar si ibu sambil menurunkan Daehan dari gendongannya

Begitu mendengar menu masakan yang ia sukai, kedua mata anak itu langsung terbuka lebar tanpa ada rona kantuk sedikitpun. Saat kaki kecilnya menyentuh lantai ia langsung melompat bahagia pertanda ia menyukai menu yang dipilih oleh eommanya sambil berteriak yeay tiga kali. Lantas ia segera kembali ke kamar untuk membereskan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan kebutuhan sekolahnya sesuai dengan perintah eommanya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya langsung berlari, dia sangat bahagia memiliki Cha Daehan sebagai anaknya. Ya Cha Hakyeon, si wanita atau ibu itu, sangat bersyukur memiliki Daehan dalam hidupnya.

OoO

" Eomma... kenapa appa tidak pulang? Apa appa tidak sayang pada daehan?" tanya daehan

Saat ini Hakyeon dan Daehan sedang menikmati makan siang sederhana di cafe milik Hakyeon.

Hakyeon sendiri langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Bukan sekali-dua Daehan menanyakan hal tersebut, sudah sering, sangat sering malahan. Namun tak pernah sekalipun ia, Hakyeon, mampu menjawab pertanyaan putranya.

" Eomma sudah bilang kan kalau appa sedang bekerja." Jawab Hakyeon setelah ia berhasil mengatasi dirinya.

" Tapi sampai kapan? Apa appa tidak sayang daehan? Appa tidak merindukan daehan?" rengek bocah dengan baby fat pada pipinya itu.

" Daehan sayang.. eomma sudah bilangkan betapa appa sayang sekali pada daehan. Appa terpaksa bekerja jauh karena rasa sayang dan tanggung jawab appa." Tutur lembut Hakyeon

" Daehan ingin bermain dengan appa, teman-teman daehan sering cerita kalau mereka bermain di taman dengan appa mereka, daehan ingin seperti itu." lirih Daehan

" Anak eomma tersayang..." ucap Hakyeon sambil memindahkan Daehan ke pangkuannya.

" Sedang rindu appa eoh? Maafkan appa ya sayang, eomma janji liburan nanti kita akan ke taman bermain, tapi daehan juga harus berjanji tidak boleh bersedih, karena kalau daehan sedih appa dan eomma juga ikut sedih. Dan kalau appa sedih, appa tidak bisa bekerja trus nanti appa akan semakin lama pulanganya." Bujuk Hakyeon

Dalam hatinya Hakyeon merutuki semua ucapannya, semua kebohongan yang ia berikan setiap kali Daehan menanyakan tentang appanya.

" Eomma... appa itu seperti apa?"

" Appa... appa itu tinggi, punya senyum yang hanya akan ditunjukkan pada daehan dan juga eomma." Jawab Hakyeon sambil berpikir tentang kebohongan yang ia karang.

" Apa appa tampan?"

" Tentu saja appa tampan, appa tampan seperti daehan. Appa juga memiliki mata sipit seperti daehan." Ucap Hakyeon sambil memandang wajah Daehan.

" Apa appa putih?"

" Eih kau sedang mengoda eomma ya?" tanya balik Hakyeon sambil mencubit gemas hidung Daehan sementara si anak hanya tertawa renyah.

Ya jika dibandingkan dengan orang Korea kebanyakan, kulit Hakyeon memang lebih coklat. Namun kulitnya yang seperti itu malah membuatnya semakin terlihat mengagumkan.

" Appa putih tidak ya? Tentu saja. Kalau appa tidak putih, kulit daehan ini dari mana? Daehan itu sangat mirip dengan appa."

OoO

Sesuai janjinya pada Daehan, saat ini Hakyeon dan putra tunggalnya itu sedang bermain di wahana hiburan sebuah mall besar di Seoul. Hakyeon memilih mall karena tempat itu memiliki beberapa area sekaligus, seperti area makan dan belanja.

Setelah puas bermain mereka langsung menuju salah satu toko pakaian anak-anak, Hakyeon memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa baju bagi Daehan. Karena beberapa baju yang dipakai Daehan sudah kekecilan, dan Hakyeon merasa bersalah karena ia merasa kurang memperhatikan putranya yang ternyata tumbuh dengan cepat.

Mereka memutuskan untuk membeli dua kaos dan dua kemeja serta sebuah pakaian hangat untuk Daehan. Dan saat sedang membayar pakaian-pakaian itu, tiba-tiba Daehan berlari meninggalkan ibunya. Hakyeon sendiri langsung berlari mengejar putranya saat sadar Daehan tidak ada disampingnya, awalnya ia berpikir jika ada mainan yang menarik perhatian anaknya sampai ia mendengar teriakan Daehan yang membuatnya seakan ditimpa batu ribuan ton.

" Appa...appa" teriak Daehan sambil berlari, dan ia langsung memeluk kaki seseorang.

OoO

Taekwoon hanya mampir ke Mall untuk membeli persediaan latte instan dirumahnya, namun fokusnya buyar saat seorang bocah berlari memeluknya dan memanggilnya... appa?

" Appa...appa" ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang memeluk kaki Teakwoon dengan senyum bahagia.

Hampir saja Taekwoon akan memaki orang tua dari bocah lucu yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu, namun suara halus seorang wanita menghentikan semua gerakanya. Suara wanita yang ternyata eomma dari si bocah ini mampu mengalihkan semua perhatian dan fikiran seorang manajer bernama Jung Taekwoon.

" Ah mian tuan, maafkan anakku. Daehanie sayang, sini nak... ayo minta maaf pada paman ini." Rayu Hakyeon

" Anniya eomma, ini appa, daehanie rindu appa~~." Sementara Daehan tetap kekeuh memeluk kaki Taekwoon yang ia yakini sebagai ayahnya.

" Daehanie sayang itu bukan appa, appa sedang bekerja sekarang... ah maafkan anakku tuan... tuan?"

Dan panggilan Hakyeon sukses membawa roh Taekwoon kembali ke tubuhnya setelah ia merasa telah menuju surga.

Dapat ia lihat wajah bersalah wanita di depannya, yang ia kira seumuran dengannya, dan wajah bahagia penuh harap dari anak yang ia ketahui di panggil 'Daehanie' oleh eommanya itu. Dan bagi Taekwoon mengambil peran untuk membahagiakan seorang anak kecil tidaklah salah.

" Daehanie..." ucap lirih Taekwoon yang ajaibnya dapat didengar oleh Daehan. Karena anak berpipi gembil itu langsung memandang Taekwoon sambil memekikkan kata 'ne' dengan penuh bahagia. Lalu apakah ia bisa mundur?

" Maafkan appa yang baru pulang ya... daehan pasti sangat merindukan appa. Mianhae.." lanjut Taekwoon sambil mensejajarkan tinggi mereka lalu memeluk Daehan yang terlihat sangat bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan "APPA"-nya.

Sementara Hakyeon sangat terkejut karena laki-laki dihadapannya ini malah mengaku sebagai appanya Daehan, ingin ia langsung berteriak marah dan mengatakan kalau laki-laki ini gila, tapi melihat wajah putra satu-satunya itu ia hanya berharap jika laki-laki dengan setelan kantor ini tidak berniat buruk.

OoO

Hakyeon hanya bisa duduk di meja makan sambil memandangi dua cangkir teh yang baru saja ia buat. Sementara anaknya, Daehan, sedang ada di kamarnya dengan seorang laki-laki yang dengan polosnya mengaku sebagai appa dari anaknya alias suaminya.

Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana laki-laki yang bahkan ia yakini jika laki-laki itu tidak tahu nama eomma dari anak yang ia akui sebagai anaknya itu, menarik tangannya dengan tanpa beban mengajak pulang seperti keinginan Daehan.

Ya Daehan memang langsung mengajak ia dan laki-laki itu pulang ke rumah mereka, Hakyeon dan Daehan, karena Daehan yang mengaku mengantuk dan bersikeras ingin tidur ditemani appanya yang baru pulang.

Hakyeon masih saja berpikir jika laki-laki tampan itu memiliki maksud tersembunyi hingga ia dengan rela mengaku sebagai appa Daehan, bahkan laki-laki itu memeluk dan mencium Daehan selayaknya anak sendiri.

" Apa kau melamun?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Hakyeon yang disusul dengan tarikan kursi dihadapanya dan duduknya laki-laki itu, bahkan laki-laki itu tanpa sungkan langsung meminum teh di cangkir sebelum ia persilahkan.

" Apa daehan sudah tidur?" tanya Hakyeon untuk mengalihkan topik.

" Ya dia mungkin sudah terlelap dari pertengahan cerita yang kubaca. Jadi aku meninggalkanya tidur." Jawab Taekwoon

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening karena mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiranya, Hakyeon yang tidak tahu harus memulai darimana, sementara Taekwoon yang tidak tahu harus bertanya apa.

" Ak..aku minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu, daehan tak pernah begitu sebelumnya." Akhirnya Hakyeon mencoba mencairkan suasana.

" Tak masalah bagiku, toh aku juga suka anak-anak." –Taekwoon

" Bukan itu maksudku.. aku minta maaf kalau dia memanggilmu appa. Tidak seharusnya ia..."

" Memang kemana appa daehan?" perkataan Hakyeon dipotong oleh Taekwoon, karena ia perlu tahu jika keberadaaannya disini akan aman-aman saja.

" ..."

" Ia sudah lama pergi, dan aku tidak berani berkata jujur pada daehan. Jadi kubilang jika appanya sedang bekerja jauh dan akan segera pulang, tapi ia malah salah memanggilmu sebagai appa." Setelah berpikir Hakyeon memutuskan untuk berkata jujur meski tidak seratus persen.

" Siapa namamu?" tanya Taekwoon

" Hakyeon, cha hakyeon." Jawab Hakyeon sambil memandang Taekwoon penuh tanya.

" Well cha hakyeon semoga kau siap menerimaku sebagai appanya daehan." Ucap Taekwoon sambil meninggalkan Hakyeon setelah sedikit menarik rambut panjang Hakyeon lalu mencium rambut itu.

Hakyeon sendiri terkejut dan membatu ketika mendapat perlakuan intim dari Taekwoon. Setelah terdengar suara pintu ditutup yang membangunkan Hakyeon dari terkejutannya, ia langsung mengucapkan umpatan yang ditujukan pada laki-laki yang baru saja meninggalkan rumahnya.

" AAAAAA SIAL KAU JUNG MENYEBALKAN TAEKWOON!"

OoO

Sementara di lift Taekwoon terus tersenyum sambil mengumamkan kata 'cha hakyeon' berulang-ulang, tak jarang ia terkikik sendiri saat mengingat bagaimana ekspresi wanita yang akan ia klaim menjadi miliknya. Untung saja lift saat itu sedang sepi, kalau saja ada orang lain disitu Taekwoon pasti tidak akan berekspresi yang tidak Taekwoon sekali.

Begitu lift mencapai lantai dasar, Taekwoon segera keluar. Dalam perjalanannya menuju mobil ia terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang lewat telepon genggamnya.

" Wonshik-a buat perjanjian dengan agen pindah rumah besok, aku akan segera membeli apartemen kecil dan pindah secepatnya." Ucap oh bukan, perintah Taekwoon pada lawan bicaranya dan langsung menutup sambungan itu tanpa mendengar jawaban si Wonshik. Sementara ada seseorang yang mengatainya gila di tempat lain.

OoO

Pagi ini Hakyeon bangun dengan perasaan kacau, jika nanti Daehan menanyakan Taekwoon maka jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Tidak mungkinkan dia mengatakan jika appanya Daehan sudah tidak ada di rumah, sementara kemarin mereka baru saja bertemu. Atau memberitau jika yang kemari itu bukan appa Daehan, lalu putranya akan kecewa?.. ah Hakyeon menyesal tidak menanyakan nomer telepon Taekwoon.

Sementara Hakyeon memasak dengan was-was jika putranya terbangun dan langsung menanyakan appanya, namun perasaan itu hilang saat Daehan datang ke dapur dengan tenang.

" Eomma... air."

" Ah daehanie sudah bangun, ini airnya sayang." Ucap Hakyeon sambil menyerahkan segelas air dalam mug kesukaan putranya, mug biru dengan gambar karakter pororo.

Daehan duduk dengan tenang setelah menghabiskan airnya, ia menunggu Hakyeon selesai memasak sambil memandangi eommanya. Sementara Hakyeon terlihat gelisah dan sesekali mencuri pandang pada putranya, bahkan ia sering kali terlihat akan mengucapkan sesuatu namun urung ia lakukan.

" Daehanie..." lirik Hakyeon akhirnya, saat ini mereka tengah duduk berhadapan sambil menikmati sarapan. Daehan yang mulutnya penuh hanya menggumam namun ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju Hakyeon pertanda ia mendengar apa yang akan Hakyeon ucapkan.

" Daehan tidak mencari appa ?" tanya Hakyeon penuh ketakutan.

" Anni, appa bilang jika apa harus kembali bekerja sebentar. Tapi appa berjanji akan mengajak Daehan ke taman minggu besok." Jawab Daehan setelah ia menelan makanannya.

Hakyeon yang tidak tahu harus menanggapi ucapan putranya seperti apa, hanya bisa mengusap sayang kepala Daehan. Hakyeon juga berdoa pada Tuhan agar Taekwoon benar-benar menepati janjinya.

OoO

Sabtu siang ini Hakyeon memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja, ia hanya menelepon Jimin, salah satu pegawainya yang ia pecaya, untuk membuka cafe dan menutupnya sesuai jadwal serta melaporkan pemasukan dan belanja hari ini lewat email saja. Ia ingin menemani anaknya bermain dirumah, terlebih dengan kejadian kemarin, ia takut jika ia dan Daehan keluar rumah lalu tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Taekwoon.

Saat Hakyeon sedang menyiapkan cemilan untuk Daehan, ia mendengar suara berisik dari apartemen kosong di sebelahnya.

" Kenapa berisik sekali? Apa ada orang yang pindah kesebelah?" monolog Hakyeon

Karena penasaran akhirnya Hakyeon keluar apartemen dan melihat jika ada beberapa pria yang sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke apartemen sebelah. Ia juga sempat berbicara pada seorang paman yang membawa kardus kedalam apartemen itu.

Meski ia tak tahu persis siapa yang akan menjadi tetangga barunya, karena mereka ( agen pindahan) juga tidak ada yang memberi penjelasan detail, namun sedikit informasi yang ia dengar dapat membuatnya bernafas lega. Para agen itu hanya memberi tahu jika pemilik barang-barang yang mereka pindahkan itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang sedang bekerja, dan laki-laki itu bisa Hakyeon temui sekitar pukul lima sore, karena pesan yang mereka terima jika apartemen itu harus beres sebelum pemiliknya pulang kerja pukul lima sore.

OoO

Sekitar pukul enam Hakyeon dan Daehan sudah ada didepan pintu apartemen tetangganya, sambil membawa sedikit makanan selamat datang mereka menunggu pintu dibuka setelah Daehan menekan bel.

Hakyeon begitu penasaran orang seperti apa yang akan menjadi tetangganya itu, namun begitu pintu didepanya terbuka Hakyeon serasa ingin menyiram tetangga barunya itu dengan sup yang ia bawa.

Sementara Daehan berteriak girang karena yang membuka pintu adalah APPANYA alias Taekwoon, Taekwoon sendiri hanya tersenyum dan langsung mengendong Daehan lalu menyeret Hakyeon masuk karena wanita itu tidak mau bergerak sedikitpun.

Percakapan di dalam apartemen itu hanya didominasi oleh suara Taekwoon dan Daehan, kalau kalian tanya Hakyeon, ia hanya menimpali sedikit ketika ditanya, selebihnya ia hanya menyiapkan makan malam di meja maka.

OoO

Genap sebulan Taekwoon menjadi tetangga sekaligus appa bagi Daehan, dan selama itu pula Taekwoon benar-benar melakukan tugasnya sebagai appa. Tiap hari ia akan mengantar Daehan ke sekolah, lalu menjemputnya saat makan siang dan mereka akan makan siang di cafe milik Hakyeon. Setiap sore selasai Taekwoon bekerja ia akan menemani Daehan mulai belajar sampai tidur, tak jarang setelah Daehan terlelap ia akan mengobrol sedikit dengan Hakyeon, bukankah mereka sudah terlihat seperti keluarga? Yaa meski faktanya Taekwoon masih tidur di kamar di apartemen sebelah milik Hakyeon.

Seperti pagi ini Taekwoon langsung bertamu ke apartemen Hakyeon begitu ia selesai mandi dan bersiap ke kantor. Ia akan membangunkan Daehan lalu membantu anak lucu itu bersiap sekaligus mengantarnya ke sekolah setelah selesai sarapan, sementara Hakyeon akan sibuk di dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan bagi tiga orang, ia, Daehan dan Taekwoon, owh bahkan ia juga membuatkan kopi untuk Taekwoon.

" Apa yang kau buat?" tanya Taekwoon saat ia melihat Hakyeon lebih sibuk di dapur.

" Eh? Oh bukannya kau bilang hari ini tidak bisa menjemput daehan karena sibuk di kantor? Jadi kubuatkan bekal makan siang." Jawab Hakyeon sambil memberi bumbu pada masakanya.

" Cobalah." Lanjut Hakyeon sambil menyuapi Teakwoon dengan masakanya.

Taekwoon langsung mengunyah dengan semangat masakan yang disuapkan Hakyeon, sambil memandangi wajah Hakyeon yang berekpresi ' bagaimana? Apa yang kurang?'

" Sudah pas" jawab Taekwoon.

Hakyeon yang mendengar jawaban dari Taekwoon hanya menganguk lalu memasukkan menu yang ia buat kedalam bento untuk dibawa Taekwoon ke kantor.

OoO

Ravi sendiri hanya menatap bingung atasan sekaligus sahabatnya ini, pasalnya saat ia akan mengajak Taekwoon makan siang ternyata orang itu sedang melahap makan siangnya sendiri, dan apa itu ... kotak bekal?

" Apa Jae-ajummah sudah pulang hyung?" tanya Ravi yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Tekwoon.

" Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan kotak bento penuh masakan ini? Seingatku tidak ada kurir makanan kemari. Atau ini masakan calon istrimu? " tanya Ravi sambil mencomot satu kimbab dari bento yang ada di atas meja.

Taekwoon sendiri langsung memberi tatapan membunuh saat pria yang ngotot ingin di panggil Ravi padahal namanya Wonshik ini mengambil makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuatkan oleh Hakyeon-nya, tapi mengingat pertanyaan terakhir dari Ravi, ia hanya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Dan Ravi merasa jika atasannya ini benar-benar butuh pengobatan, 1000 % butuh dokter kejiwaan. Ravi-ya... hyungmu itu tidak gila, ia hanya... jatuh cinta.

OoO

Hakyeon sangat lelah hari ini, seharian ia sibuk di Cafenya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat ramai. Jadi jangan salahkan ia kalau ia lebih memilih untuk tetap di apartemen daripada menemani Daehan bermain di taman, toh ada Taekwoon 'si appa' yang bersedia menemani Daehan bermain, sementara ia memberi alasan akan membereskan apartemen.

Setelah selasai dengan urusan membereskan apartemen yang selalu rapi ini, Hakyeon memutuskan untuk tiduran di sofa sambil menunggu Taekwoon dan Daehan pulang. Jangan ditanya apa Hakyeon sudah memasak makan malam atau belum, karena saat ia akan menyentuh kulkas, Taekwoon menelepon dan mengatakan kalau ia dan Daehan akan makan malam diluar, Hakyeon sendiri yang seketika langsung malas memasak hanya memasukkan selembar roti sebagai makan malamnya.

Namun saat sedang asik menunggu kedua namjanya, Hakyeon malah tertidur di sofa tanpa tahu jika Taekwoon dan Daehan sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen.

" Daehan-a apa eomma keluar?" tanya Taekwoon saat Hakyeon tak kunjung membukakan pintu.

" Nan molla appa, kenapa appa tidak membuka sendiri pintunya? Daehan sangat mengantuk~~"

" Ahh masalahnya appa lupa nomer sandinya sayang." Eii Taekwoon, kau sedang membohongi anak kecil ternyata.

" Sandinya..." ucap Daehan sambil mengumamkan beberapa deret angka yang langsung ditekan Taekwoon pada pengunci pintu. Dan ajaibnya angka yang di sebutkan tepat semua, Taewoon sendiri terus mengulang-ulang deret angka tersebut dalam kepalanya.

Saat mereka berdua masuk, mereka melihat jika Hakyeon tengah tertidur di Sofa. Hampir saja Daehan berteriak membangunkan eommanya jika tidak dilarang Taekwoon, lalu mereka segera menuju kamar Daehan kerena bocah itu mengatakan jika ia ingin cepat tidur.

Setelah memastikan Daehan telah menuju alam mimpi, Taekwoon kembali ke ruang tengah dimana Hakyeon tertidur.

" Apa kau begitu lelah sampai tak mendengar kami pulang hm?" lirih Taekwoon sambil mengendong Hakyeon menuju kamarnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Taekwoon memasuki kamar Hakyeon, kamar berdesain minimalis dengan lemari, rak kaca, dan ranjang queen size sebagai isinya ini biasa ditutup rapat oleh Hakyeon. Dan dengan mengendong pemiliknya yang tertidur ini rasa penasaran Taekwoon telah terpuaskan, ia sempat penasaran apakah Hakyeon menyimpan foto suaminya di kamar, lalu jawabanya adalah tidak, karena ia tidak menemukan satupun foto pernikahan di kamar Hakyeon.

Taekwoon yang tidak ingin menganggu tidur Hakyeon langsung menidurkan Hakyeon di ranjang dan kemudian menyelimuti wanita yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia benar-benar ingin menikah dengan Hakyeon dan menjadi appa dari Daehan, namun keinginan itu belum sempat ia utarakan karena Hakyeon masih menyimpan rapat-rapat siapa ayah kandung Daehan, Hakyeon hanya mengatakan jika ayah Daehan telah pergi tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

OoO

Sinar matahari yang mengintip malu-malu dari cela jendela yang tertutup menganggu tidur Hakyeon, dengan sedikit malas ia berusaha membuka matanya. Namun warna putih yang ia lihat pertama kali membuatnya bingung, bukankah ia baru saja menganti seprei dan selimutnya menjadi coklat? Lalu kenapa yang berwarna putih itu bergerak? Apa mungkin sofanya bergerak? Ia kan tertidur di sofa kemarin saat menunggu Daehan pulang.

Hakyeon hampir mengerakkan tubuhnya begitu ia sadar jika ada yang sedang mengurung pergerakkannya, dan dengan takut-takut ia melirik ke bawah. Dan dapat ia lihat ada sebuah tangan yang sedang melingkar di perutnya, memeluk dirinya posesif lebih tepatnya. Tapi tunggu, siapa pemilik tangan putih itu? sepertinya kulit putih itu sering ia lihat.

Saat Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat jika Taekwoon tengah terlelap, wajah damainya saat tidur benar-benar mempesona semua wanita, Hakyeon sangat mengakui itu. Eh ini bukan waktunya mengagumi Taekwoon! Kalian sedang tidur di ranjang yang sama sambil berpelukan Hakyeon, dan Daehan sebentar lagi bangun, DAEHAN!

Langsung saja Hakyeon mendorong tubuh Taekwoon menjauh, laki-laki yang kurang ajar yang talah memeluknya saat tertidur, itu sangat tidak sopan... dan intim kurasa. Yaa meski dorongan Hakyeon tidak berpengaruh pada jarak mereka, toh tangan Taekwoon masih bertengger pada pinggang rampingnya.

Taekwoon sendiri yang merasa dibangunkan dengan dorongan dari 'istri' hanya menggumam sebagai balasan, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada Hakyeon.

" Yak jung taekwoon! Cepat singkirkan tanganmu!" hardik Hakyeon sambil bergerak rusuh dalam pelukan Taekwoon.

" Sstt... tenang sedikit, Daehan sebentar lagi kemari, kau tidak ingin dia melihat kita tidak harmonis kan?" ucap Taekwoon yang masih menutup mata.

Hakyeon yang mendengar suara lirih itu langsung terdiam seketika, ia syok saat mendengar suara husky Taekwoon saat bangun tidur. Demi Tuhan, kalimat yang dibisikkan Taekwoon di telinganya, terdengar sangat seksi. Ugh untung Taekwoon belum seratus persen bangun, jadi ia tidak akan ketahuan jika pipinya bersemu.

OoO

Daehan terbiasa menuju dapur setelah bangun tidur untuk sedikit bermanja pada ibunya yang sedang memasak. Namun pagi ini ia tidak mendapati ibunya berdiri di dapur, bahkan appa yang beberapa bulan ini membangunkanya juga belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Kira-kira dimana dua orang tua itu saat minggu pagi begini ya?

Dengan sedikit mengantuk ia menuju kamar eommanya, sampai ia membuka pintu dan melihat jika kedua orangtuanya masih berada di atas tempat tidur.

" EOMMA...APPA" teriak daehan sambil berlari menuju ranjang.

Hakyeon yang melihat datangnya Daehan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taekwoon. Ia langsung mengangkat Daehan menuju tengah-tengah ia dan Taekwoon.

" Daehanie bantu eomma membangunkan appa ya..." mohon Hakyeon pada Daehan, padahal itu hanya pengalih perhatian saja.

OoO

Tak seperti weekend sebelumnya yang mereka habiskan dengan pergi ke taman bermain atau pantai, weekend ini mereka habiskan di rumah karena cuaca yang sedang hujan sejak pagi.

Setelah makan siang Daehan memutuskan untuk tidur siang karena suhu yang cukup dingin, dan Taekwoon sebagai appa langsung menemani Daehan sampai putranya itu tertidur. Sementara Hakyeon membuat dua cangkir minuman hangat, coklat panas untuknya dan latte untuk Taekwoon, sambil memandangi rintik hujan yang turun di balkon.

Saat sedang menikmati pemandangan di luar, Hakyeon dikejutkan dengan back hug dari Taekwoon yang baru keluar dari kamar Daehan,

" lima menit saja, biarkan seperti ini." Ucap Taekwoon begitu ia merasa wanita yang ia peluk berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

" Hakyeon-ah..."

"..."

" Apa aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi appa daehan." Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana Taekwoon langsung mengutarakan keinginannya selama ini.

" Pikirkan lagi woon-ah, tidak semua orang tua menerima seorang menantu yang sudah memiliki anak, lagipula apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu? Daehan bukan..."

" Aku tidak peduli yeon, yang aku tahu, aku nyaman bersamamu dan daehan, atau kau memang sudah memiliki orang lain?"

" Kau selalu menempel padaku bagaimana aku didekati laki-laki lain" jawab Hakyeon

" Kalau begitu kau akan menikah denganku." Putus Taekwoon

" Yak! Aku belum bilang setuju jung."

" Tidak ada penolakan."

OoO

Hari ini Hakyeon memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Taekwoon ke kantornya, memngantar bekal makan siang yang akan dia gunakan sebagai alasan. Setelah kejadian melamar yang dilakukan Taekwoon tempoh hari, tunggu... memang itu bisa disebut melamar? Hakyeon menjadi lebih perhatian, bukan berarti selama ini ia tidak perhatian ke Taekwoon, hanya saja... perhatian yang diberikan menjadi lebih dari biasanya, perhatian yang akan kau berikan saat tahu orang yang kau sukai ternyata juga suka padamu. Ya perhatian yang berlebih semacam itu.

Karna kemarin Taekwoon bilang jika ia tidak bisa menjemput Daehan besok ( hari ini) jadi ia meminta Hakyeon untuk menjemput Daehan dengan alasan jika ia akan ada rapat sampai jam makan siang dikantor.

Hakyeon sendiri tidak ambil pusing masalah siapa yang menjemput Daehan, toh itu dulu kebiasaannya sebelum bersama Taekwoon. Hanya saja karena Taekwoon harus berangkat terlalu pagi, ia jadi tidak bisa menyiapkan bekal untuk Taekwoon tepat waktu. Dan disinilah sepasang eomma dan anak, lobby kantor Taekwoon. Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis, dimana ruangan manager bernama Jung Taekwoon yang bersifat bagai singa ( ini Hakyeon yang mengatakan saat sedang sedikit bercanda dengan si resepsionis) itu, mereka langsung menaiki lift yang menuju lantai ruang kerja Taekwoon, untung saja rapat Taekwoon baru saja selesai, jadi mereka tidak akan menunggu lama di ruangan Taekwoon.

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Taekwoon, mereka disambut oleh pemilik ruangan dengan senyum bahagianya dan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah dengan potongan cepat. Taekwoon sendiri langsung mengusir Wonshik dari ruangannya, setelah ia memperkenalkan Hakyeon dan Daehan pada laki-laki dengan suara bass itu.

Lantas mereka langsung makan siang setelah Hakyeon sedikit menguliahi Taekwoon tentang insiden pengusiran sekertaris ( Wonshik) itu. Sementara Taekwoon sudah terfokus pada makanan yang dibawakan oleh Hakyeon dan Daehan, Daehan sendiri hanya terkikik melihat interkasi dua orang tua di ruangan ini.

OoO

Setelah selesai makan siang, Taekwoon mengantar calon istri dan anaknya itu ke lobby, sekalian pamer pada bawahannya jika ia sudah memiliki keluarga yang bahagia.

Namun senyum bahagia Taekwoon langsung luntur saat ia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sering mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

" Oppa~" teriak seorang wanita yang langsung berlari ke arah mereka bertiga.

Hakyeon masih ingat siapa wanita yang sedang menuju mereka itu, wanita yang memiliki dandanan sangat glamour itu adalah Jung Eunji, yang dulu saat SMA adalah pacar Taekwoon, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka saat ini.

" Oppa~ apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Eunji manja pada Taekwoon, ia seakan-akan tidak melihat adanya seorang wanita dan anak yang ada di samping Taekwoon.

" Mian, aku sudah makan siang." Jawab Taekwoon dingin, terlihat sekali jika ia tidak senang dengan kedatangan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Ya Taekwoon dan Eunji sudah lama putus, setelah ia tahu jika wanita itu telah selingkuh darinya. Namun beberapa minggu lalu, tiba-tiba ia muncul dan mengajak untuk kembali berhubungan dengan Taekwoon. Yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Taekwoon, karena hatinya telah terisi oleh Hakyeon, eomma dari Daehan dan calon anak-anak mereka. Dan sayangnya, seorang Jung Eunji tidak ingin ditolak sehingga ia tetap berusaha untuk kembali pada Taekwoon apapun caranya.

" Appa~" lirih Daehan yang tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran bibi di hadapan mereka.

Eunji yang mendengar panggilan Daehan pada Taekwoon itu menjadi sedikit meradang, dan dengan centilnya ia merangkul Taekwoon.

" Oppa~ siapa anak ini, bukankah kau belum menikah, kenapa bocah sial ini memanggilmu app?" rajuk Eunji

" Maaf eunji-ssi, bisa kau tarik ucapanmu pada anakku?" Hakyeon yang mendengar ucapan Eunji menjadi tidak terima, terlebih lagi melihat tangan Eunji yang seenaknya bergelayut di lengan kekasihnya, Taekwoon.

" OHHH bukan kau cha hakyeon si cupu itu? apa yang kau lakuakan disini? Mendekati taekwoon dengan anakmu?"

" Eunji dari mana kau mengenal Hakyeon?" tanya Taekwoon begitu ia bisa melepas tangan Eunji

" Oppa apa aku lupa dengan si cupu yang menyukaimu itu? apa kau masih menyukai woonie oppa dan berusaha mendekatinya dengan membawa anakmu? Tunggu. Bukankah kau belum menikah? Jangan-jangan bocah ini anak harammu yang kau gunakan untuk..."

Kata-kata Eunji terhenti karena Hakyeon menamparnya, Hakyeon benar-benar marah pada teman SMAnya itu, amarah seorang ibu karena Eunji telah menghina anaknya dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas.

" YAAKKK apa yang kau lakukan perempuan hina!" teriak Eunji, sementara Taekwoon sedang berusaha menenangkan Daehan yang menangis melihat eommanya marah dan diteriaki olah orang lain, sebagai seorang anak kecil, Daehan sudah sangat sensitif terlebih itu menyangkut Hakyeon.

" Dengar ya nona jung eunji yang terhormat, aku tidak peduli bagaimana perlakuanmu padaku, tapi jika kau mengatai anakku seperti itu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

"..."

" Appa daehan memang sudah meninggal, tapi dia bukan anak haram! Apalagi sebagai alat untuk mendekati Taekwoon! Kalau kau memang menginginkan Taekwoon, aku akan memberikanya padamu."

" Daehan ayo pulang." Perintah Hakyeon.

" Appa~" lirih Daehan dalam tangisanya.

" Dia bukan appamu daehan, jadi ayo pulang bersama eomma." Ucap Hakyeon sambil memisahkan Daehan dari Taekwoon.

Taekwoon sendiri berusaha untuk mempertahankan Daehan dan juga menenangkan Hakyeon yang sedang marah, ia berusaha mengajak berbicara Hakyeon. Namun Hakyeon masih kekeh pada pendirianya, ia terus menyeret Daehan yang menangis dan meronta sambil memanggil Taekwoon.

Taekwoon terus saja mengejar calon anak dan istrinya itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Eunji yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Sampai Hakyeon dan Daehan memasuki taksi di depan gedung kantor dan pergi menunggalkanya. Baru ia berbalik dan melampiaskan amarahnya pada Eunji.

" Dengarkan aku eunji-ssi, hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir dan kita tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, karena aku hanya akan menikah dengan hakyeon dan menjadi appa daehan, anak yang sudah kau hina itu!" tegas Taekwoon dengan suara yang dingin dan mengancam, ia langsung meninggalkan Eunji setelah itu tanpa mau mendengar ucapan Eunji karena ia telah muak dengan kelakuan wanita itu.

OoO

Taekwoon terburu-buru keluar dari lift, ia harus segera menemui Hakyeon dan berbicara dengan wanita yang jika sifat keras kepalanya keluar mampu membuat dunia Taekwoon yang tenang menjadi penuh gelombang.

Begitu ia tiba di depan pintu, ia langsung memasukkan kode yang ia hapal diluar kepala, sedikit bersyukur jika dulu Daehan hapal kode itu. Ia yakin Hakyeon tidak akan mau membukakan pintu jika keadaaannya seperti ini.

Taekwoon segera berlari menuju kamar Daehan, karena ia mendengar tangisan putranya yang terus memanggil namanya, sementara suara Hakyeon yang sibuk menenangkan Daehan. Begitu ia muncul di pintu kamar, Daehan langsung berlari memeluknya sambil mengumamkan namanya.

Saat pandangan mata Hakyeon dan Taekwoon bertemu, Taekwoon dapat melihat rasa marah dan sedih yang diberikan Hakyeon padanya, namun bagi mereka sekarang adalah Daehan yang sedang menangis.

" Biarkan daehan denganku yeon-ah, tenangkan dirimu dulu." Ucap Taekwoon sambil memeluk Daehan dan mengusap sayang pucuk kepala anak itu

Hakyeon sendiri tidak menjawab apapun, ia langsung menuju dapur setelah menutup pintu kamar putranya. Dari balik pintu ia bisa mendengar suara Taekwoon yang menenangkan Daehan dengan penuh sayang, ia sedikit menyesal telah membentak anaknya sekaligus membuat anaknya tahu tentang siapa Taekwoon yang sebenarnya.

OoO

Hakyeon barusaja selesai menyeduh teh untuknya dan Teakwoon saat ia melihat Taekwoon telah duduk di meja makan, kemeja yang ia kenakan terlihat kusut dan sedikit basah terutama pundaknya, ia sangat menyesal karena telah membuat Daehan menangis, sementara jas dan dasi yang Taekwoon kenakan tadi entah berada dimana, kemungkinan ada di kamar Daehan.

Hakyeon meletakkan secangkir teh di depan Taekwoon tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, sementara Taekwoon tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan sebelum ia yakin benar wanita yang sedang menikmati teh dihadapanya ini tenang.

" Jadi kenapa kau kemari Taekwoon-ssi." Ucap dingin Hakyeon setelah ia menghabiskan tehnya.

" Kau pikir aku akan diam saja saat wanitaku pergi dengan penuh amarah dan anakku menangis sambil memanggil namaku yeon-ah."

" Dia anakku Taekwoon-ssi."

" Dia akan menjadi anakku juga saat kita menikah yeon-ah"

" Hah.. jangan gila Taekwoon-ssi, kau memiliki eunji disampingmu, kau tidak memerlukan kami."

" Aku sudah lama berpisah dengannya, dan aku akan menikah denganmu." Tegas Taekwoon

"..."

"..."

Hening diantara mereka, Taekwoon sepertinya sangat serius dengan ucapanya, sementara Hakyeon merasa percuma jika mereka membahas masalah ini.

" Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Taekwoon?"

" Yang dikatakan eunji tentang dirimu, murid sma yang ..."

" Ya benar, aku adalah siswi yang itu, siswi cupu yang hanya karena mengagumimu langsung dibully di depan semua siswa."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" Siapa sebenarnya daehan?"

" Bukankah sudah ku bilang daehan itu anakku."

" Anak kandungmu?"

"..." " Bukan... dia anak kakakku dengan suaminya, mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Suami kakakku langsung meninggal di tempat sementara kakakku meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan daehan." Tutur Hakyeon sambil meneteskan airmata

" Kenapa kau yang mengurus daehan, kemana keluarga suami kakakmu?"

" Kakak iparku yatim piatu woon-ah, satu-satunya keluarga daehan hanya aku dan ayah, jadi kami berdua yang merawatnya. Dan bagiku daehan sangat berharga melebihi segalanya, jadi maafkan aku kalau tadi aku sempat kasar."

" Akan kumaafkan kalau kau menikah denganku."

" YAK apa yang kau fikirkan eoh?"

" Hanya dirimu dan daehan dan calon anak-anak kita." Ujar Taekwoon sambil berpindah tempat duduk kemudian mencium Hakyeon tepat dibibir.

Wahahahahahaha apaan ini? Kenapa endingnya maksa sekali~~~

Yanu mabok LeoN Ya Allah, moment mereka itu greget sekali~~~

Yanu berjuang mati-matian buat liat moment sekecil apapun di Variety show mereka...

See you next fanfic yaaaa...

Yanu Januarti

Ps: apa cuman yanu yang ngira leo itu tipe uke di mv Chained up? Sumpah dia cantik banget di ruang rantai-rantai

Pss: yanu suka banget pakaian putih Hakyeon yang kelihatan pundaknyaaaaaaaaa


End file.
